


【Arthurm】驯服(R18 )

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 预警一下下: 黑化❗囚禁❗孕期❗轻微的调教预警❗dirty talk预警❗OOC预警❗





	【Arthurm】驯服(R18 )

人类总是喜欢给自己喜欢的宠物舒适优渥的生活，就像是金丝雀天生就该配金丝笼一样，美人也理应就该藏在黄金屋里，至少亚瑟是这么想的。  
所以他给他的弟弟打造了一和坚不可破的囚笼，并将房间装饰得比任何一个骄奢淫逸的君王的寝殿都要豪华，觉得这样才能稍稍地配得上属于牢笼奥姆。

亚瑟从身后抱住了奥姆，可能因为肚子里的小崽子的缘故，奥姆身上原本结实的肌肉也似乎要比以前更柔软一些了。  
亚瑟伸手小心翼翼的摩挲了两下睡衣底下的肚皮，那里面的小生命还太小，还没有能力对外界的事物做出反应。  
用什么才能留住一个拼死也要逃出去的人，锁链？镣铐？还是守卫？都不是。在那次意外地让奥姆怀上了他的孩子以后，亚瑟才突然明白了，一个小崽子才是拴住奥姆的最好的绳子。  
亚瑟捏着奥姆的下巴让他转过头来，与他交换了一个深切的吻。亚瑟的吻总是充斥一种蛮横的占有欲，换做是以前的话奥姆总会毫不留情地狠狠地咬向亚瑟的舌头，再被亚瑟卸掉下巴捏着脸吻到几乎窒息。  
而自从揣上了亚瑟的崽了以后他学会了放弃抵抗，虽说不会主动回应亚瑟缠上来的舌头，但还是会红着脸顺从的任亚瑟对他可爱的小舌头吸允纠缠。  
被吻得晕头转向的奥姆不知何时被亚瑟带到了床边，亚瑟有些粗糙的大手在他光滑的脊背上磨蹭着，最后停留在他的腰上，帮他托住一部分身体的重量。  
“奥咪乖，去趴好。”亚瑟揽着奥姆的腰把他转了过去，为了孩子的安全着想，奥姆不能保持平躺的姿势去承受亚瑟的欲望，而且亚瑟挺喜欢这个让奥姆觉得有些屈辱的姿势的。  
“可是，孩子...”奥姆双手撑在床尾，久未修剪的金发直直的垂到腰际。  
“为了孩子着想，你更应该听话点。”亚瑟警告似的在奥姆睡衣底下粉嫩翘挺的屁股上狠狠地掐了一把，引得奥姆吃痛的一声低呼。  
这个意外得来的孩子在亚瑟的眼里只是要挟奥姆就范的筹码而已，在之前的一次奥姆不听话的的时候，暴怒的亚瑟就差点的把怀着孩子的奥姆给搞没了，奥姆对这一切心知肚明。

奥姆按亚瑟说的跪爬在床上，为了不压到肚子里的宝宝，他还是将负担沉重的腰挺得笔直，后背流畅的肌肉线条也变得紧绷起来。  
亚瑟有些喜欢这样的奥姆，有一点倔强，有一点野性，但足够顺从。他将奥姆金色的长发拢进手中，轻轻地向后一扯，带的身前的人也只得好好的仰起头来，向后倾斜，把屁股主动地送到了亚瑟的面前。  
亚瑟硬的发烫的阴茎紧紧地贴在奥姆的臀缝中间却又不急着进去，反而专注的玩弄起奥姆胸前因为怀孕而变得极度敏感的乳尖。  
胸前那两点饱满的果实被亚瑟掐在指尖肆意的揉捏，奥姆不得不咬住嘴唇才能等封住那些近乎于甜腻的呻吟声，可他的身体却不争气的随着亚瑟突然加重的力道而轻轻的颤抖。  
奥姆敏感的乳尖在亚瑟的玩弄之下充血肿胀着，活像两个熟透了的红樱桃一样，即使亚瑟大发慈悲的收了手，也依旧在空气中颤抖地挺立着。  
奥姆被调教得当的身体在亚瑟的挑逗之下霎时间丢盔弃甲溃不成军，只是被玩弄了乳尖，他的阴茎就很自觉的竖的笔直，甚至还难耐的渗出了一点透明的液体，更不用说他那已然放松下来一张一合的仿佛像是在欢迎亚瑟的洞口了。  
顺从是一个可怕的习惯，有了第一回，就会在有之后的无数回。奥姆都没有发现，他的桀骜的性格已然在一天天的妥协之中被消磨殆尽，他已经一如那囚笼之中的鸟儿一样，失去了自由生活的能力。  
“怎么这么湿？嗯？”亚瑟故意用他火热的阴茎在奥姆如同遭了水灾的洞口周围乱戳，身下的人却因为他的话而羞愤地手脚并用地向前爬了两步，却被亚瑟扯着头发一把拽回了眼前。  
亚瑟一只手扯着奥姆的头发，一只手握住了奥姆匀称的腰，没有任何扩张地就这么直直地闯了进去，一直深深地顶到了脆弱的生殖腔口，力气大的甚至将孕育着新生命的生殖腔都顶开了个小口。  
“不，亚瑟，求你。”突然被操开的剧烈疼痛让奥姆痛呼出声，他拽着床单的手死死的攥成了个拳头，却还是在努力的高高的撑起自己的身体。  
“你知道该怎么做。”奥姆温热的肠肉将他的阴茎咬得紧紧的，亚瑟也是花了好大的耐性才能忍住想把眼前这个美人操个通透的欲望。  
“求你了，哥哥。”奥姆用一只手堪堪地撑住身体，另一只手伸向身后的亚瑟，被亚瑟紧紧的握住，带向自己。接着是另一只手，奥姆打着颤把自己全身的重量都交给了身后这个专制的男人，强行做出个信任对方的样子。  
“哦，我的奥咪。”哪怕是假装出来的顺从，也足以让亚瑟更加的兴奋，亚瑟终于忍不住就着这个姿势快速在奥姆的体内蛮横的冲撞了起来。  
虽说亚瑟入侵填满了他空虚的欲望，但理智还是使奥姆咬紧了嘴唇，不让那些让他难堪的呻吟声轻易地从他的唇角溜出，一时间整个房间里只剩下了亚瑟粗重的喘息和两具肉体紧密的交合的水声和撞击声。  
“叫出来，奥咪。”亚瑟故意狠狠地碾过那处浅浅的凹陷，一阵让人头皮发麻的快感直冲近奥姆的大脑，他忍不住放开了被他咬破出血的下唇叫喊出声。  
亚瑟粗长的阴茎似是要将他捅坏掉一样不知疲倦的在他的身体里抽送着，只是亚瑟还是保留了一丝理智，克制住自己想要捅到最深处的欲望，没有再顶开生殖腔的腔口，这也让奥姆稍微能够安心一些，试着放软了身体去接纳亚瑟。  
“奥咪，我的奥咪。”亚瑟揽着奥姆的肩膀，扶他跪直起来，又把他拥进自己宽厚的胸膛里。奥姆的身体因为运动而变得温暖发烫，能够撕碎任何强大的海底生物的健壮的臂膀温糯地贴着他的小臂，在他顶地深了的时候还会颤抖着与他贴得更紧。

在亚瑟一面稳稳地托着他隆起的肚子，一面又毫不留情地反复的戳弄着他敏感的那点的时候，奥姆终于忍不住抓紧了亚瑟的胳膊，晃动着结实的腰肢，将精液都射在了他雪白的床单上。  
同时那包裹着亚瑟的阴茎的肠壁也是一阵急促的收缩，产生的像是狠劲的吸允一般的挤压也让亚瑟忍不住，也把精液一股脑的灌进了那温热的肠道。

亚瑟搂着奥姆睡得很沉，他做了一个梦，梦到他们的孩子出生了，他们一起陪伴着这个有着亚特兰蒂斯最强大最纯正的血脉的孩子成长。他教还是团子一样的孩子打架，奥姆就在一边满眼笑意的看着这父子俩胡闹。奥姆一遍一遍地耐心的教他们还懵懵懂懂的孩子治国之道的，他就在旁边旁听着打瞌睡。

(总体是想写亚瑟爱奥咪但是不懂得表达，还对奥咪有着超级强大的占有欲，表现的不在意这个孩子，但还是对他和奥咪的孩子抱有期望。奥咪是表面被驯化了，但内心没有，一切都是为了保护他的孩子，但又会因为亚瑟的温柔会有那么一两个瞬间的失神。但是我写不出来...就...凑合一下吧...)


End file.
